A Tragedy
by ZaneRo'meave-87
Summary: Something's wrong when Zane disappears
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own any of these characters**

 **Aphmau does***

-Aphmau's POV-

"OH MY IRENE,I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ATE THE CUPCAKE ALREADY!"Aphmau said to Zane.

"What?I didn't have Breakfast"Zane responded."Ok,but you ha-"Aphmau said but got cut off from Travis running in the room."APH,AARON IS IN THE HOSPITAL!"Travis screamed!"WHAT!"Aphmau and Zane said."WHAT HAPPENED!"Aphmau asked

Travis told them what happened

[Aaron and Travis was walking down the street and this person wasn't paying attention to the road and while Aaron and Travis was walking across the street Aaron saw the car and pushed Travis out of the way.]

We all rushed to the started to cry when she saw Aaron."Aaron I'm sorry."Aphmau a warm hand on my shoulder."I think it's better to leave."Zane said.

~1:34~

 ***Narrarater's POV***

"Zane?"Aphmau asked."Yeah aph?"Zane said."I need a hug."Aphmau told Zane "F-Fine." Then they hugged."Aph?" "Yeah Zane." All a sudden Zane kissed Aphmau.

Aphmau was blushing with her eyes wide open,Zane did the same thing."I'm so sorry Aphmau!"Zane said as he ran out of the the door open then closed,She ran down the stairs and opened the door and ran after Zane leaving the door  
Zane running down the street,when she couldn't catch up to him she just watch as Zane ran to his house


	2. Chapter 2

***The next day***

 **~8:45~**

 ***Narrarater's POV***

When Aphmau woke up,She got ready as fast as she rushed out the door heading to Zane's houseshe got there,she knocked on the door.

 ***Aphmau's POV***

"Zane?Are you there I want to talk."I asked,But there was no answer.I put my hand on the door knob and it wentstraight open."Huh?I wonder why Zane didn't lock the door."I thought."Zane are you there?Im sorry I didn't mean to act like that."I  
/yelled.I looked everywhere but Zane was nowhere to be seen.

 **~9:46~**

 ***Narrater's POV***

After 1 hour of looking she found a sign beside the sign said 'For Sale'Aphmau couldn't believe it,She took the sign and threw it in the trash can.


	3. The Accident

***I don't own any of these characters**

 **Aphmau does***

-Aphmau's POV-

"OH MY IRENE,I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ATE THE CUPCAKE ALREADY!"Aphmau said to Zane.

"What?I didn't have Breakfast"Zane responded."Ok,but you ha-"Aphmau said but got cut off from Travis running in the room."APH,AARON IS IN THE HOSPITAL!"Travis screamed!"WHAT!"Aphmau and Zane said."WHAT HAPPENED!"Aphmau asked

Travis told them what happened

[Aaron and Travis was walking down the street and this person wasn't paying attention to the road and while Aaron and Travis was walking across the street Aaron saw the car and pushed Travis out of the way.]

We all rushed to the to cry when she saw Aaron."Aaron I'm sorry."Aphmau a warm hand on my shoulder."I think it's better to leave."Zane said.

~1:34~

 ***Narrarater's POV***

"Zane?"Aphmau asked."Yeah aph?"Zane said."I need a hug."Aphmau told Zane "F-Fine." Then they hugged."Aph?" "Yeah Zane." All a sudden Zane kissed Aphmau.

Aphmau was blushing with her eyes wide open,Zane did the same thing."I'm so sorry Aphmau!"Zane said as he ran out of the heard the door open then closed,She ran down the stairs and opened the door and ran after Zane leaving the door

saw Zane running down the street,when she couldn't catch up to him she just watch as Zane ran to his house


	4. Chapter 3

***Narrater's POV***

Aphmau ran straight home and called Garroth,Travis, and Danta.

 ***At Aphmau's House ***

"WHAT IS MOM GOING TO SAY!?"Garroth screamed."Garroth calm down.I know what you're thinking 'Aphmau what are we going to do?'.The answer is what normal people do call the police and file amissing person report."Aphmau said as she calmed Garroth

down and she looked at Travis and Danta who were already calling 911.

 **~1:56~**

 ***Aphmau's POV***

 **{The phone call}**

I heard that Danta finally got ahold of a police officer and Before the officer hung up,I grabbed the phone and told him to listen to me for a second."Officer,Please don't hang up!We are trying to make a missing person report." He told me thathethought  
/it was a prank call and that he needed information about the person."His Name is Zane Ro'meave and he is 21 years old with Black hair and pale skin with one blue eye on the left and his hair covers the right."I told him."That is a very good.I'll  
/have missing papers and a few police officers come right over."then he hung up Garrothwas about to cry."Garroth it will be ok I promise."I said calmly"I hope."I said under my breath so Garroth wouldn't hear andfreakout.


	5. A little info

***I don't own any of these characters**

 **Aphmau does***


	6. Chapter 4

* **The next day***

 ***Zane's POV***

"I can't believe that I kissed Aphmau!I'm so I left my house and everything except my probably worried sick,maybe I should go back."Zane saidall of a sudden someone jumped out of the bushes!"Hi there!I heard you say  
you'reall alone and have no one to talk to." The stranger said."Who Areyou?"Zane replied."Don't worry about it. I'm hereto take all the pain away."she said."Uh excuse me?"Zane took his phone."HAY!"Zane yelled."What's  
your password?Nevermind."She

said and just swiped her finger and it unlocked."How did you-"He was cut off."Here is your phone."she gave him his phone back."YOU DELETED ALL OF MY CONTACTS!"Zane pulled him over to a bench."Listen to me very carefully."She Told him."You

will forget everything and everyone you know and you're name is now Peter and you will be better at your powers."She told Zane."Wait Wha-"Zane trying to say but as soon as she snapped her fingers,Zane forgot . .Aphmau

,Garroth,Vlayd,Travis,Everyone!When "Peter" Blinked the lady was gone.


End file.
